Blake Makes a Deal
by mAD aS ThE PhaNTom
Summary: After working, Blake heads home and finds Neo and an unlikely encounter leads to an interesting deal. What will happen when someone close to Blake learns about this deal. Black Lotus. Status is COMPLETE FOR NOW. Written in Blake's POV
1. An Unlikely Encounter

**Blake Makes a Deal**

**Chapter 1: An Unlikely Encounter**

The moon was shattered as usual. I was walking home alone from work at the Vale Public Library and I was a bit exhausted. I was reading through another one of my novels. Usually, I would pay attention to where I was going however this book really pulled me in deep that I didn't pay attention and bumped into someone and dropped my book.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see-" I looked up and met the ever changing eyes of none other than Neo.

"Oh," she muttered. This was the first time I heard her talk.

"Well," I replied back.

"I beat up your girlfriend, you know?" I frowned. I didn't roll that way; I had my eyes on someone else. "She's not my girlfriend, she has a boyfriend." I pointed out.

"Right…" I rolled my eyes. Everyone assumes that and it always got annoying.

"The only thing I love are my books," I replied simply as I walked off.

"Oh, so you're a nerd?" I stopped and looked at her. "That's one way to put it," I shrug. I heard her chuckle before I fully turn to look at her.

"Living in a world of fantasy. Nice way to spend the day instead of fighting. Sounds pretty boring," she crosses her arms, a sort of smirk on her face.

"Fighting is only necessary when you have a goal; mine is to make the world a better place and if you have to fight for it, so be it...which reminds me." I took out Gambol Shroud from its sheath and pointed it in her direction.

"Oh, you wanna go?" she places a hand on her hip, coming closer. "Hate to break it to you but after fighting your partner, I don't intend on fighting amateurs." she smirked slightly and my grip on Gambol Shroud tightens a bit.

"At least I don't run away like a coward…" I mumbled under my breath, rolling my eyes.

"Hey hey, that was a one time thing. Plus, what do you have against me?"

I blinked. Was she serious? Was she just saying this to toy with my head?

"Aren't you affiliated with Torchwick? The White Fang? Do any of those names ring any bells whatsoever?" I asked. She shook her head, flipping her hair slightly, her eyes switching colours.

"Well, I'm not really involved in any of their plans; I'm more of a hired assassin." That started to make a bit of sense but I still needed some answers.

"And who, if you don't mind me asking, are you asked to assassinate?" I retort, letting my guard down a little.

"I assassinate anyone; and I do mean anyone that my client ask for me to get rid of. As long as they have the money of course," I put Gambol Shroud away and looked at her closely before turning away.

"I must admit that you are good at what you do," I sighed. "Well, of course there is always a reason why I charge excessively," I nod in understanding.

"But hey, I like you. I really think you have potential. For a small price if you'd like, I'm willing to train you. What do you say?" I was...stunned to say the least, but I shook it off.

"I'm not interested," I said, preparing to leave. "Oh come on, it would...help you to enhance your fight against your enemies. Just as long as you keep this deal a secret…" The offer did sound very tempting. I swallowed my pride.

"You're willing to do that?"

"You have to keep it a secret though. Plus, as long as you pay me, we won't have a problem." She circled me like a shark."

"I do work at the Library...what's your price range?" She stopped.

"It ranges from 500,000-800,000...being paid as an assassin and all...you know what, throw that price offer out the window, I'll train you for free."

I looked at her, searching her eyes to see if she was lying. I found no evidence. With a sigh, I hold my hand out. "It's a deal." She smirks and takes her hand in mine.

"Great, you may refer to me as your secondary partner. I promise, you would make an excellent assassin." I nodded once, looking her in the eye. "I am sure to learn from the best,"

"I know you will; with your semblance, it's perfect for the job. But be warned, it will be difficult,"

"Oh?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Trust me when I say this; we're going to go places. Once you've been trained, you and I will be making bank."

I looked at the time on my scroll. "I have to head back." She nods, handing me a business card. "Meet here again tomorrow night. When you're ready, I'll be right there and we will be the best assassins anyone has ever seen,"

I nod before I disappear into the night.


	2. Training Secrets

**Chapter 2: Training Secrets**

The only thing I felt when I got back was relief. I honestly thought Neo and I would duke it out on the streets of Vale; and the city already has enough to worry about. I thought about deal I had made. What if it affected my teammates; my friends? I sighed. All of this talk of training got to me that I couldn't sleep. I could hear the faint snores of all my teammates and decided it was safe to sneak out for awhile. As quiet as a mouse, I tiptoed out of the dorm room, grabbing a book with me before I made my way up to the roof.

The wind breezed through gently as I sat down. The shattered moon shone a bit brightly, giving me some reading light. I cracked open the novel I was so deep into and continued where I left off. But as I read, I became distracted. What if this 'deal' was a trick; what if the very moment I turn my back, Neo stabs me in the back? (Both metaphorically and physically mind you) I gasped when I heard the door to the roof open and I freeze.

"I knew I would find you here." I relaxed a little and looked at Ren. "You scared me..." I huffed as I heard him cough and sit next to me.

"Feeling better?" He chuckles slightly before coughing. He had been sick with a fever for the past week.

"I'm working on it. I mean, yes my metabolism is not the best and yes I do enjoy my sleep, I just tend to power down too much. So what have you been up to?" He looks at me, and I can't help but blush slightly.

"Just reading; I have too much on my mind," I shrugged it off. I hear him cough again. "Do you need me to get you some more medicine?"

"I'm fine; the breeze helps though." He took a deep breath in before exhaling. I looked down at my book before saving the page and closing it.

"What's on your mind?" I hear him ask and I respond by shaking my head. "Nothing, just school work." 'And a deal you made with an assassin,' the voice in my head piped up. I pull my knees closer to my chest.

I heard him shift, and he was a bit closer, but I didn't mind it as I leaned my head to rest on his shoulder. "You should get some rest," I told him and he shakes his head.

"I've been asleep all day; I think I can make an exception," I looked at him and smiled faintly, but it faded as I remembered the deal. I couldn't tell him either; he was like my friend; my best friend, though I think the role of his 'best friend' goes to Nora.

Not once did I lift my head from his shoulder, somehow, it felt reassuring. I sighed and closed my eyes.

* * *

The next night, I went to meet up with Neo by the Library. I looked around nervously, rubbing my arms to warm them from the chilly air as I heard footsteps. I turn and she smirks at me. She raises her umbrella and aims it towards me. I took it as a cue to take out my weapon and I do. She comes towards me and we fight, the clanking of our weapons resonating in the night. She leapt up to the top of a building and I did the same as we continued our duel on some random roof.

She looked like she wasn't breaking a sweat; meanwhile, I was. No wonder Yang hated her guts. We continued our little brawl, moving from roof to roof. I was panting. I needed to stop or I would collapse from lack of oxygen.

"Giving up already?" she shook her head as she dropped her umbrella to her side. "N-No," I stood up straighter. "If you can't fight, you can't survive," I pointed out, quoting what I told Professor Ozpin that night at the docks.

"Then why give up?" She placed a hand on her hip. "You need to be pushed harder," she came towards me. I looked down at her, looking straight into her heterochromatic eyes.

She kicked me in the knees and I fell to the ground.

"You also need to improve on your stance a little more," she looked down at me. I looked up at her in disgust but I could see how serious she was about teaching me. She held a hand out and helped me up before pushing me down again.

"You have to fight back! Don't accept anyone's help...except mine," She added, mumbling slightly as she stared me down. I grit my teeth and attempt to get up but she pushed me down again, her heeled shoes digging harshly on my back.

"Try getting up," she ordered. I did, but I struggled. She sighed and removed her foot. I was panting like crazy and I got up. "You're weak..." She said bluntly. "You need more practice...come," she walked off. I didn't do anything and she stopped, looking back at me.

"Well?" She tapped her foot impatiently. I stumbled up and walked (more like limped behind her.

* * *

**This chapter and story is dedicated in memory of Monty Oum, creator of RWBY who passed away on February 1st, 2015 at the age of 33**

_"**Keep**** Moving Forward"**_

-Monty Oum

All characters and concepts of RWBY belong to him


	3. My End of the Deal

**Chapter 3: My End of the Deal**

A few weeks have passed since I started training with Neo. It seemed that her tactics were making me much weaker, however I was improving with each passing night.

"Well done," Neo clapped slowly. "You're improving. Now, I need you to listen and listen well. Our first heist is tomorrow night. Remembered what I trained you for. I'll send you details and coordinates tomorrow," she ordered. I got up slowly, bruises and cuts now lined my body, nodding as she disappeared into the night. I returned to Beacon, a bit tired and worn out but I couldn't sleep. A heist? I haven't been involved in those since my days in the White Fang.

I go to my usual place on the roof. I was deathly afraid that something could go wrong. I looked at the cuts and bruises that I have endured and sighed. What was I becoming?

"What's with the bruises?"

"Hmm?" I looked up and saw Ren. I could tell he was getting worse. "What about you? You're looking a little bit worse." I get up abruptly and walked towards him. I placed a hand on his cheek and then retracted it. It was hot to the touch. He coughed harshly.

"Ren, you need some rest. You're getting worse." "I'm fine Blake, I, well the rest of your team are worried about you. You keep disappearing every night…" He pointed out before coughing again. I had to hold him before he collapsed completely. "I'm taking you to get treated." I lead him back inside and down into the infirmary.

"Blake, no I'm fine...I can't let the rest of my teammates down," he insisted. "No, you're getting worse. Ren, I'm sure you know that your team wants you to feel better…please," I begged, looking into his magenta coloured eyes. He looked back but then collapsed completely, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. I panicked slightly but was instructed to lay him down on the bed so they could check on him. I was worried sick, my heart was pounding and I was fearing for the worst.

I called the rest of Team RWBY and Team JNPR down so that we can wait together to hear about Ren. My back against the wall, my knees pulled up to my chest, I thought about him. How he much he cared...and now, that I'm involved in a deal that maybe something I might regret...it all came crashing down as I started to sob silently. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Nora. She sat next to me and embraced me.

"Ren will be okay, I know it." She assured me, but I could tell her voice wavered slightly. The infirmary door open and we all got up, waiting to hear the news.

"Lie Ren is doing alright. He is asleep right now," I let out a breath that I didn't realize I held onto for so long. "May we see him?" Jaune asked. "One at a time, please." The nurse said. We all looked around at who should go first.

"Nora. You go first," I suggested. "You've known him better than the rest of us," I added. She nods and walks in, the door closing behind her. My scroll buzzes in my pocket and I look.

_Have a small assignment for you_

_Usual meeting place_

_\- Neo._

I read and re-read the text, now caught in the middle. "Everything alright, Blake?" Yang piped up. "H-Huh? Oh I...I have to go," I said as I get up and leave.

"Stop." I stop and look at Weiss. "We all know how much you love Ren...but why are you leaving at a time like this? Why are you avoiding us all of a sudden?" She questioned.

"It's nothing okay, I just have to go,"

"But Bl-"

"I SAID I HAVE TO GO. IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS RIGHT NOW JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled, tears on the brink of falling as I run down the hallway and outside of the school. I ran all the way to the Library and waited for Neo.

"You're early," her voice shatters the silence that was once there.

"What did you need me for that was so important?" I asked, turning to face her.

"It's simple really; it's an assassination job," I show a blank face but my mind screeches to a halt at the word.

"W-Who do I assassinate?" My voice wavers, almost sounding unsure. "This is simply just a test; a test to see if you're willing to continue the deal and stay loyal to me." She explains.

"I said who do I assassinate?!" I ask impatiently. I hear her sigh. "So impatient," she rolls her eyes.

"There's a student at your school who is gravely ill and looks like he won't be able to survive in the next 24 hours." My eyes widened. No, it couldn't be.

"His name is Lie Ren; he's on Team JNPR and from what I heard, you were in love with him. Am I correct?" She crosses her arms.

"No," I said bluntly. _'Yes' _My mind responded instead.

"Then it shouldn't be hard for you to kill him, yes?" She raised an eyebrow at me. I gulped, the tears were about to pour but I held them in. Conceal, don't feel; you made this deal, you agree by it's terms.

"You have until sundown. If the deed isn't done, our deal is off and your head will be chopped clean off; understood?" I nod. I was a puppet and Neo was my puppet master. I ran back to the school, and I all I could think about is having to kill Ren; my book buddy, a close friend that I have fallen for.

The sun rose high into the sky as I walked back in. Students walked to their classes while I slowly made my way to the infirmary. Ren was asleep peacefully, but not for a long.

I walked to his bedside, and sat down, holding his string, firm hands in mine.

"Hi." I began. "I know you probably can't hear me or anything...but I have something I have to confess that I can't tell anyone." I took a deep breath.

"For the past few weeks, I have met up with Neo and she has been training me; which explains all the bruises and such. But, what she has asked for as made me regret what is about to come..." Tears were starting to form and stream down my face.

"But first, I just have to say that I-I...I love you. You understand me, you're serious like me. We share a love for books and you're the only one I can confess to and you never tell anyone else. You're my everything and I don't want to have to do this... But I have to...

I sobbed uncontrollably as I unsheathed my weapon, a small dagger and aim it above his heart.

* * *

**AND THAT IS WHERE I END IT...FOR NOW. Okay, my dear readers, this story was actually meant for a FanFiction contest on Instagram by a follower and fellow RP buddy of mine and because of the word limit (or caption limit) on Instagram, I couldn't post my story on there and instructed her to read it on here instead. So, if you would like to find out what happens in the end or what actually happens in Blake's training then give me some time to post new chapters and such (maybe, possibly a different ending?) Anyway, thank you for reading this far and please be patient as I do have plans to extend and expand on this story**

**-RJ (aka PhaNTom)**


End file.
